


Walk Me Home

by lady_mab



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 00:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_mab/pseuds/lady_mab
Summary: "I'll text you later, and maybe next time you can escort me across campus instead of having your dog accost me.""I swear it wasn't on purpose.""Well, your dog has good taste." Ephrim grins, and gives a casual wave as he turns away. "It was nice meeting you, Throndir."There's a beat, then the sound of claws on the pavement and a muffled grunt before Throndir rushes to say, "It was nice meeting you, too!"





	Walk Me Home

Ephrim holds his coffee in a death-grip in his right hand, thumbing out a text with his left. And honestly, he’s not really paying attention to where he’s going, even though he’s only been working on the campus for two weeks.

But that doesn’t mean that it’s in any way his fault when he hears a sharp whistle and a panicked, “ _Kodiak,_ get back here!”

Ephrim looks, because he can’t help it, and what he sees is a large beast bounding across the quad in his direction. He’s an intelligent man at the best of times, but at this particular moment, he’s still waiting for the coffee to kick in, and his brain isn’t quite making the connections in time. So what he does think is, _ah, a kodiak bear, of course_ a moment before the animal skids to a stop mere inches from Ephrim’s chest.

He looks (not down, it’s almost the same height as him, even while sitting on its haunches), slowly registers the fact that it’s actually just a massive dog, and has a second to process the scent of dog breath before a large, wet nose pushes under his arm and shoves all of the books he’d been carrying out from their protective embrace and onto the floor.

It’s only the vice-like grip on his coffee that keeps it in his hand.

A young man about his age collides into the dog and immediately attempts to wrangle the beast away. “I’m so sorry,” he gasps. His dark hair is pulled back in a sloppy ponytail, and his cheeks are soft and flushed. “He’s normally much better behaved.”

Ephrim doesn’t have a response to that. He pockets his phone, and squats down alongside the scattered books. “Shouldn’t you keep him on a leash on campus?” The question slips out before Ephrim can stop it, and he suppresses a wince. That came out a bit sharper than he intended.

The man drops down to help him with the books, and ducks his head to avoid looking at Ephrim.

Ephrim sighs, and lets his shoulders droop. “Thank you for your help.” He doesn’t want to have to mess with the hand any more than he has to, and holding the coffee is enough of a chore for it.

If the stranger finds it strange that Ephrim won’t put down his coffee to grab the books, he at least has the decency to not stare or ask. He arranges them into a nice little stack, and sits back on his heels as Ephrim scoops them back up beneath his arm.

Ephrim rises, and so does the stranger—a beat behind, watching him eagerly, as if waiting for some kind of cue. That he’s not mad, perhaps?

And he’s not, he’s just tired and his arm hurts, but that’s nothing to do with this guy and his dog, so he holds out his left hand. “Ephrim.”

He takes it eagerly, not even hesitating like most people do when confronted with a left hand to shake instead of a right. “Throndir. The dog is Kodiak.”

It clicks, then. “ _Oh_.”

“Oh?”

Ephrim allows a lopsided smile onto his face. “I thought I was about to be mauled by a kodiak bear.”

Throndir cocks his head to the side, then glances back at his dog. When he turns back to Ephrim, an equally crooked smile hangs off his lips. “I promise he’s really a sweetheart.”

Ephrim takes a beat to study the dog, who could probably create a windstorm with his panting. His tail also seems to be doing a fairly decent job of sweeping the path behind him clean of any of the fallen leaves caused by the autumn chill. "Is he now?"

There's a moment when Throndir genuinely looks crestfallen. But before Ephrim can even think to apologize, Throndir turns to his dog and gives a short whistle.

Kodiak's ears perk up, and his head swivels to face his owner.

Throndir lifts his left hand like he's about to make a pledge and says, "Kodiak, hi-five"

The dog lifts one massive paw—easily the size of Ephrim's face—and lightly taps it against Throndir's open palm.

"Good boy," Throndir coos, and ruffles Kodiak behind the ears. He drops his hand, and snaps at waist level. "Now, Kodiak, shake."

Kodiak holds out his paw into the space between them, waiting for the return hand.

Throndir looks expectantly at Ephrim.

"Wait," he says, hesitantly. "Me?"

"Yeah." Throndir grins.

Slowly, carefully, Ephrim reaches out his left hand and cups it beneath Kodiak's outheld paw.

Throndir scratches his dog behind the ears, smile softening as he glances at Ephrim. "Ephrim, meet Kodiak."

The dog gives a muffled 'woof' and sits back, looking mighty proud of himself.

"Nice... To meet you too?" Ephrim keeps his hand outstretched, not really knowing what to do.

"Where are you headed?" Throndir asks. "Can I walk you?"

Ephrim hides his momentary shock behind the cup of coffee. He gulps down a mouthful of the now lukewarm beverage. "What?" He hopes he doesn't sound as breathless as he suddenly feels.

"Well, partly as an apology for my dog spooking you. Partly to further prove how well-behaved he is." It is simultaneously one of the most obvious and most suave pick-up attempts Ephrim has ever been on the receiving end of.

So he decides that two can play at that game. "This is basically my stop," he says, nodding at the building behind him.

Again, there's the visible disappointment on Throndir's face before he manages to school his expression into something more neutral. "Oh."

Ephrim chuckles and reaches for his phone. "How about you give me your number instead?"

The swing between the drooped shoulders to the upright posture is so sudden that Ephrim almost laughs again. "Yeah? Yeah. Cool, yeah—"

As Throndir rattles off his number and Ephrim enters it into his phone, he decides that this might not have been the worst way to meet a cute guy on the way into work. At least Throndir seems genuine enough, and his lopsided and hesitant smiles have definitely caught Ephrim's attention.

Ephrim calls the number, and a lilting ring emits from Throndir's coat pocket. "I'll text you later, and maybe next time you can escort me across campus instead of having your dog accost me."

"I swear it wasn't on purpose."

"Well, your dog has good taste." Ephrim grins, and gives a casual wave as he turns away. "It was nice meeting you, Throndir."

There's a beat, then the sound of claws on the pavement and a muffled grunt before Throndir rushes to say, "It was nice meeting you, too!"

With his back to Throndir, Ephrim allows the giddy and embarrassed smile to slip onto his lips. This was certainly not how he expected his morning to go, but it was a vast improvement to how it started.

* * *

**From:** Throndir  
Hadrian.

 **From:** Hadrian  
Yes? Is something wrong?

 **From:** Throndir  
Yeah sort of i guess

 **From:** Hadrian  
You’re not making me feel confident in that answer

 **From:** Throndir  
There’s someone new in your building??? I mean at the university.

 **From:** Hadrian  
There’s a few? A new year just started, we have a good number of thesis candidates for my department alone.

 **From:** Hadrian  
What about him?

 **From:** Hadrian  
Does he owe you money? Do you owe him money?

 **From:** Hadrian  
Has he wronged you in some way?

 **From:** Hadrian  
You’d be better off asking Hella or Adaire about revenge but.

 **From:** Throndir  
What?

 **From:** Throndir  
No

 **From:** Throndir  
Why did you immediately jump to him owing me money

 **From:** Hadrian  
Because you’re a nice guy and I know you would have a hard time saying no to someone in need but then also collecting on it

 **From:** Throndir  
Oh. No. It’s not that. I mean I might owe him money if I ruined his fancy clothes.

 **From:** Hadrian  
…………………… Can you just, i don’t know, speak plainly?

 **From:** Throndir  
Sorry

 **From:** Throndir  
Kodiak ran into him. Well, almost. Stopped just in time but still knocked all his books out of his arm. I just want to know if he’s okay? If he’s not mad at me?

 **From:** Hadrian  
……………………………………

 **From:** Throndir  
…………………………………………………

 **From:** Throndir  
Why are you being like this

 **From:** Hadrian  
Like what? If you want his number, you’re going to have to do that legwork on your own, buddy

 **From:** Throndir  
No, I already have his number

 **From:** Hadrian  
Then what do you need me for?!

 **From:** Hadrian  
I don’t even know who you’re talking about!!

 **From:** Throndir  
His name is Ephrim. Didn’t catch a last name. Can you just, like, see what he teaches? I’ll owe you one!

 **From:** Hadrian  
Oh, I know Ephrim.

 **From:** Throndir  
YOU DO

 **From:** Throndir  
?????!

 **From:** Hadrian  
He came recommended to our department. I don’t know who his advisor is yet. He teaches a lecture twice a week on the third floor.

 **From:** Hadrian  
If anyone asks, I was not involved in this.

 **From:** Throndir  
I’ll make sure that Hella and Adaire don’t know that you’re encouraging me

 **From:** Hadrian  
I’m a terrible influence, to be sure

* * *

**From:** Ephrim  
Hey, so I realized I don’t actually know your schedule

 **From:** Ephrim  
Not that I’ve told you mine, except that I do have a consistent one

 **From:** Ephrim  
But I wanted to let you know I’ll be back on campus tomorrow if you’d like to extend that offer again for walking me to my stop

 **From:** Throndir  
Hey! Hi! Hello!!! I don’t really have a schedule, I’m on campus whenever, really

 **From:** Ephrim  
Is that a yes, then?

 **From:** Throndir  
Yeah, totally. I’d love to.

 **From:** Throndir  
Are you usually on campus that early?

 **From:** Ephrim  
If you’re asking if I’m one of those evil professors that has boring lectures at 8AM, no, I’m not

 **From:** Ephrim  
I’m an evil professor that has really difficult lectures at 9AM

 **From:** Throndir  
lmao I don’t know if I believe that or not

 **From:** Ephrim  
Which bit?

 **From:** Throndir  
The evil bit

 **From:** Ephrim  
That’s sweet of you, but also you haven’t seen me behind a lectern.

 **From:** Throndir  
I’d like to

 **From:** Throndir  
Fasdlfkj fuck i’m sorry that sounded weirder than I meant it to I was prepared for you to say “you don’t know me that well” and I already had the answer ready to go

 **From:** Throndir  
And then I just hit send without even thinking about it

 **From:** Ephrim  
Hahahaha

 **From:** Ephrim  
Tomorrow morning, 7:45am, Western parking lot. I’ll see you then.

 **From:** Throndir  
Yeah!

 **From:** Throndir  
Question: How do you take your coffee?

* * *

Throndir isn't nervous. Because it isn't like this is supposed to be a date. It's just Ephrim taking him up on an offer made previously.

And maybe Throndir brought him coffee.

And maybe he thought to wear something a little nicer than normal.

But it isn't a date, and he isn't nervous, he's just very excited to see this nice new (beautiful) man again.

Throndir manages to convince himself of all of those thoughts to prevent himself from checking his watch every thirty seconds.

He sits on a low stone wall that separates the campus proper from the parking lot. Kodiak sits at his feet, head completely hiding one boot, and undoubtedly getting drool everywhere. The two coffees sit in a container beside him.

At seven forty-five am on the dot, a dark car pulls up to the curb of the parking lot, and Throndir blinks.

A small woman hops out of the driver's side, and rounds the car to open the door for Ephrim to step out of the back seat.

Ephrim doesn't seem to notice Throndir sitting there, and holds a brief conversation with his driver as she hands his books out to him. With a degree of stiffness, he takes them under his right arm and gives her a parting smile before turning towards campus.

Throndir doesn't even have the chance to cover up his surprise by the time Ephrim's gaze lands on him. "You have a driver," he says, and the woman tips a non-existent hat in his direction as she heads back to her open door.

There might be the hint of a blush on Ephrim's cheeks, but it could also be the cool breeze. "Ah, yes. I didn't expect you to be here to see that."

"You could have told me to be here at like, 7:50am or something." There's a beat, then Throndir manages a small smirk as he adds, "Did you expect me to be late?"

Ephrim stands with his hip cocked to one side. He's wearing cream slacks with a dark blue blouse under a charcoal sweater and light tan gloves, and his hair does an effortless windswept look. And he at least allows himself to look embarrassed when he says, "I took a gamble on if you would be here extremely early, or late."

"I was very early," Throndir says, and something jumps a little in his stomach. "I'm up early all the time anyway."

As if in an apology, he picks up the tray and holds Ephrim's order out in his direction. "Coffee?"

"Please," Ephrim says, and plucks it free with his left hand. He takes a sip, shoulders relaxing a little. "Thank you."

"Yeah. Uh, yeah!" Throndir takes his own cup and tosses the tray into the recycling bin. "Shall I walk you then?"

"Is Kodiak our chaperone?" Ephrim teases.

This time, it's Throndir's turn to blush. He doesn't have a good answer to follow that up with that doesn't sound like a come-on, so he covers it up by taking a sip of his coffee.

Ephrim heads onto campus, casually passing the coffee into his right hand. Throndir watches as he carefully closes his fingers around it, but does it with an ease of practice. It's a routine movement. So the way he had gripped his cup the other morning wasn't just a man desperately clinging to his coffee as a dog came up to say hello.

Throndir is curious, but refrains from asking about it.

Kodiak is up on all fours and trailing along behind Ephrim with his tail swishing excitedly as Ephrim reaches out to scratch him behind the ears.

"So you've named your gigantic dog _Kodiak_?" Ephrim asks, casting a quick glance at Throndir from over his shoulder.

"I'll admit to wanting to have a bear as a companion when I was younger," Throndir says, catching up to walk on Ephrim's other side.

Ephrim snorts. "You wanted a pet bear? Did you grow up in the woods?"

Throndir doesn't know what sort of expression he makes, because he's trying to keep the easy smile in place, but there must be something because Ephrim's grin immediately falls. "I just lived in the country," he hurries to explain before Ephrim could start to apologize. "It was really out of the way, so I spent a lot of time in the woods."

"How did you get out here then?"

He considers his words for a moment, before shrugging. "I just decided I wanted a change in pace. Auniq is... a _very_ small town, and they weren't terribly accepting."

"I'm sure you got into plenty of trouble with your bear-taming ways." Ephrim's smile softens, and he lets his left hand rest on Kodiak's head as they walk.

"I'm sure I could come up with some stories. But I'm afraid you'll find out that I'm lying right away. I'm not that great at telling tales."

Ephrim's laugh is light, and it carries across his whole face, and Throndir has to take another gulp of his coffee to try and disguise the fact that he might be staring.

Throndir clears his throat. "Why did you choose this University to teach at? You're new here, right?"

Ephrim casts him a glance out of the corner of his eyes. "A friend of mine used to teach here, back in the day. He recommended me a spot, even though he doesn't quite agree with my subject of study."

There's a beat, and Throndir lifts an eyebrow. "Are you going to explain on that, or do I get to make up answers to fill in the blanks?"

Another laugh, and Ephrim shakes his head. "I'm just doing Religious studies. My friend was more of a scientist of sorts, so he gave religious studies a very hearty sniff of disapproval and a hand wave. But he still holds to the fact that this is one of the better universities in the region—religious studies or no."

"Where did you come from before this?"

Ephrim waves his hand arily. "All over, really. I grew up on the move. This will be the first time I've been in the same place for awhile."

"Oh." Throndir wonders if the warmth in his stomach is from gulping too much of the hot beverage at once or if it came from Ephrim's words. "Then I hope we can do this more."

He realizes what he said a moment later, but when he turns to explain, he finds Ephrim smiling down at the sidewalk beneath their feet.

"I would like that," Ephrim says softly.

The walk proceeds in silence after that, though it's comfortable and Throndir doesn't feel the need to fill it with awkward conversation.

When they reach the building that houses the religious studies department, Ephrim pulls to a stop and turns to look up at Throndir. "Thank you for the escort, and the coffee."

"Like I said, I'm on campus a lot."

"Do you teach?"

Throndir can't help the laugh that tumbles out of him. "No, wow. I couldn't be a professor. I'm sort of..." He makes a sound in the back of his throat. "I've got a few friends on campus, and I will do some club programs in the forest around campus? But I'm not an official faculty member."

"I see. I suppose my next question would have been if you were a student, but I guess that answers that."

"Yeah, I couldn't be a student either. Did my time, got out." He grins as Ephrim laughs. "If you ever need an escort into the great outdoors, you know where to find me."

Ephrim resumes his stance with his hip to one side, and Throndir notices that he's balancing the weight of the books—which are clamped under his right arm again. "I think part of the problem is I _don't_ know where to find you."

"Good thing you have my number."

“You can use Kodiak to find me instead.” Ephrim reaches out and gives the dog a parting scratch across the back of his head—causing Kodiak’s tail to swish excitedly over the walkway.

Throndir watches for a moment, then two, then blurts out, “Can I see you again next week?”

Ephrim’s head jerks up so quickly, eyes wide in surprise, that he stops petting Kodiak as his entire body goes still. “Next week?”

“Yeah… If it’s not too much? I mean if you’d like. Unless you’ve had enough of me, then I can just—”

Kodiak lifts his head and boops Ephrim’s chin with his nose, annoyed that the petting stopped, and Ephrim is startled out of his shock enough to answer, “No, I’d like that.” He makes a face when he realises that he can’t wipe the slobber from his chin. “I should go and get cleaned up before class.”

“I’m sorry, I can leave him behind next time.”

Ephrim’s smile eases a little knot that had been forming in Throndir’s chest. “This is his punishment for accosting me,” he says, voice dangerously close to a coo as he leans in to make a face at the dog.

“Pets, the worst punishment imagineable.”

He smiles again, and draws back up the small flight of stairs to the door of the building. “I have office hours until two pm tomorrow. I’ll see you then, if you’re free.”

“Totally,” Throndir says in a rush, not even knowing if he is.

With a final laugh and a wave, Ephrim disappears inside the building, and Throndir lets out a heavy sigh.

Kodiak sighs as well, then turns to nudge his hand in the hopes of more pets.

Throndir chuckles and uses his free hand to ruffle his dog’s ears. “I’m beginning to think you did this on purpose, but I can’t be mad at you.”

Kodiak huffs a soft bark, tail swishing, and manages to look mighty pleased with himself.

* * *

**From:** Lem  
How are you settling in? It’s been weeks. You haven’t said anything.

 **From:** Fero  
When are we having a housewarming party

 **From:** Ephrim  
I don’t have a house

 **From:** Fero  
Apartment warming party

 **From:** Fero  
WAIT YOU HAVE A FUCKING DRIVER BUT YOU DON’T HAVE A HOUSE

 **From:** Ephrim  
I’ll have you know that Highwater is not my driver

 **From:** Lem  
Oh boy here it comes

 **From:** Ephrim  
I’m not going to explain myself with you all being like that

 **From:** Fero  
Boohoo when are we going to party

 **From:** Ephrim  
I don’t have time to party

 **From:** Fero  
You’re in college again isn’t that basically peak party time

 **From:** Lem  
Don’t mind him he’s just upset he’s being ignored

 **From:** Ephrim  
Ah, I see, you’ve been spending time with Emmanuel haven’t you

 **From:** Lem  
I help out at his cafe, yes

 **From:** Fero  
You play shitty music on your violin and he only puts up with it because you two are

 **From:** Fero  
You know ;)))))

 **From:** Lem  
I’m going to block you

 **From:** Ephrim  
You can’t even say it, amazing

 **From:** Fero  
It’s gross and I don’t want to think about it

 **From:** Lem  
Are you going to stop by and let us treat you to coffee and you can tell us all about being a college student again

 **From:** Fero  
BOR-RING

 **From:** Ephrim  
I have plans after office hours tomorrow but maybe this weekend?

 **From:** Lem  
Plans?

 **From:** Fero  
Since when do you have a social calendar

 **From:** Lem  
Oh

 **From:** Fero  
Oh?

 **From:** Fero  
OH.

 **From:** Fero  
>)

 **From:** Ephrim  
I missed something here

 **From:** Fero  
What’s his name

 **From:** Ephrim  
I’m sorry come again

 **From:** Lem  
You can’t do that this is a text conversation you can see what he said

 **From:** Ephrim  
[Suddenly I can’t read.gif](http://gph.is/1Uex3LW)

 **From:** Fero  
I’m going to come to campus tomorrow and brave the wilds of shitty institutionalized higher education just to find this out

 **From:** Lem  
You sure your feet won’t burn

 **From:** Fero  
I’m not, but I’ll do it to uncover Ephrim’s secrets

 **From:** Ephrim  
Oh for fuck’s sake

 **From:** Ephrim  
His name is Throndir and it’s not anything

 **From:** Ephrim  
So don’t waste your time or risk your feet

 **From:** Fero  
I’m sorry, but we haven’t seen you in like five weeks and you put us off for another DAY because of this THRONDIR

 **From:** Fero  
It’s something

 **From:** Lem  
When it becomes Something, you should introduce us

 **From:** Ephrim  
I would sooner die

 **From:** Fero  
So it IS Something

 **From:** Fero  
If you’re already embarrassed to introduce him to your friends

 **From:** Fero  
Is he hot?

 **From:** Fero  
He’s gotta be to catch your attention

 **From:** Lem  
I hate to agree with Fero but I’m definitely very curious

 **From:** Fero  
Haha fuck you

 **From:** Ephrim  
Oh no, the connection is bad, I’m losing you—!

 **From:** Lem  
Again, text

 **From:** Ephrim  
I’ll see you this weekend!

 **From:** Ephrim  
Also: yes. He is.

 **From:** Fero  
PICS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Ephrim lets the minutes drag on until he’s positively certain that there won't be any more students showing up at his door at the last minute. Not that any of them really care to take advantage of his office hours (except Benjamin).

He rubs his arm, wincing at the lingering pain, pinching just at the crook of his elbow. It would be another few days before he could go in to get it checked on, so he would just have to push through it best he can.

Highwater had gotten fed up with his stubborn insistence at carrying his books from the car to his office and got him a bag, and actually engaged the child locks on the doors until he grudgingly took it and shoved his books into it. As much as he didn’t like being coddled, his stubbornness wasn’t worth his health.

Ephrim slings the bag on over his shoulder, fumbles the key in the lock, and wraps his scarf around his neck to bury the lower half of his face in the soft fabric. It’s been getting colder, which despite all of his traveling, he had never gotten used to.

To his surprise, Throndir is already waiting for him outside—typically they had arranged their walking not-dates in advance. While Throndir has probably memorized Ephrim’s schedule by this point, he’s never taken the initiative to be there without texting.

Ephrim is about to call out when he notices who exactly Throndir is talking to, and the knowledge sinks into his stomach in a mix of dread and awe at the sight of the larger man.

The professor, who insisted people call him ‘Red Jack’ or even just ‘Red’, is a legend among academic communities, regardless of the topic of study. A university worth anything will _do_ anything to ensure that he’s taught at least one class on their campus. Half his stories are so wild they’re impossible to believe, and even more impossible to make up.

And there he is, talking casually with Throndir.

Throndir catches sight of Ephrim hesitating on the stairs, and his face breaks out into a delighted smile. “Hey! Ephrim!”

Having no choice but to go talk to them now, Ephrim makes his way down the stairs to where the two of them are standing. “Hey.”

“Sorry I didn’t text. I had a moment and thought I’d drop by, when Red Jack found me. Have you two met?” Upon closer inspection, Throndir’s smile is a little nervous, and Ephrim wonders what the cause is.

“I’ve heard of you, to be certain,” Ephrim says, putting on a polite smile. “You’re a legend at every campus I’ve been to.”

“Mister Argent, right?” Red Jack has a casual smile in place as he holds out his hand to Ephrim and gives a meaningful glance towards Throndir. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Quite certain he’s blushing, Ephrim doesn’t even realize that he lifts his left hand to meet Red’s right until they bump together awkwardly. “Oh. Uh. Sorry.”

He doesn’t really have an excuse at this point for why he won’t use his right hand. Curse Highwater and her bag.

Throndir has been polite enough to not ask after Ephrim’s hand, if he’s even noticed (it would be impossible for him to not have noticed).

And before he wonders if he should explain or manage a handshake with the right, Red takes Ephrim’s left hand in his right and shakes it.

“Pleasure to finally meet you, Mister Argent,” he says, not even batting an eye.

“And you,” Ephrim manages around his surprise. “Are you teaching anything this semester?”

“No, sadly my last trip took longer than I expected. I only just got back in last night, thought I’d stop by the campus to say hi to everyone anyway.” Red pats Throndir’s back, between the shoulder blades, and Ephrim feels something dislodge in his chest. “I’ll let you two get on with your day. Maybe I’ll see you around campus.”

Ephrim nods dumbly as Throndir says bye.

He waits until Red is (hopefully) out of hearing range, gaze focused on the way that Throndir watches Red’s retreating form, before saying, “You two seem close.”

It sounds a bit more jealous than he intended, though Throndir’s expression does little to make the feeling in his chest lessen.

“We, uh… had sort of an on again/off again relationship? But it’s been off, since he’s been traveling. I didn’t even know he was going to be back…” Throndir looks down, rubbing the back of his head, then looking bashfully at Ephrim.

Ephrim doesn’t know what sort of expression is on his face, except he can feel a sort of echoing shock in the confines of his ribs. A hundred different questions rise up, fighting for attention, but he swallows them down. “Oh.”

“It’s not anything now,” Throndir says quickly, trying to explain. Then his own words seem to catch up with him and he covers his face with his hand. A groan leaks from between his fingers. “Can I just walk you to your car now?”

Unable to help a laugh, Ephrim reaches out and pulls Throndir’s hand away from his face. “Yeah, you can walk me to my car.”

Neither of them move immediately, so Ephrim clears his throat and says the thought that’s circling at the top of his mind. “I want to explain, about my hand—”

Throndir’s eyes go wide, but he doesn’t pull his gaze away from Ephrim’s. “You don’t have to explain anything.”

“No, I want to. I found out something about you, so it’s only fair that you should learn something about me.”

“It’s not…” He sighs with a weight that would probably make Kodiak proud. “They're two different things. Don’t think you’re obligated to because you found out Red’s my ex.”

Ephrim laughs and rubs his elbow with his left hand. “It’s fine. It’s not like it’s something I want to keep secret, and my students know.” He looks down at his gloved palm, the fingers curled gently. Like this, at least, it’s easy to forget. “I lost it about a year ago. Had an accident. I’ll spare you the details, but…”

Throndir reaches for him, and Ephrim almost draws away, but then the other man’s fingers catch his left hand, holding it lightly—long enough for a gentle squeeze before letting go. “I’m sorry.”

He gives a light breath, not quite feeling better about the whole encounter, but not as awkward as when it started. “It’s fine. I’ve had time to start getting used to it. And after I successfully defend my thesis, my gift to myself is going to be a fancier hand. Fully articulated fingers and everything. I just won’t have the time to dedicate to rehabilitation until after that.” Ephrim shakes his right hand, a rueful smile in place.

“Good luck. With everything,” Throndir says sincerely, and Ephrim can feel the unease in his chest change to something warmer and fuzzier.

“Thank you.” He fixes the way his bag hangs over his shoulder. “Now how about that escort?”

“Gladly.” Throndir offers a mock little bow, and Ephrim can’t help the way his smile settles comfortably into place. Then, with an accent that sounds a little like Red’s booming, poetic way of speech, he adds, “After you, Mister Argent.”

Ephrim laughs. “Not even my driver calls me that.”

“I shall have to have a word with your staff.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“What’s your driver’s name again? Hightower?”

“Highwater, and don’t you _dare_ —”

Throndir takes off at a brisk pace, and, laughing, Ephrim tries to catch up to him.

* * *

**From:** Ephrim  
Fffffffffffuck me

 **From:** Lem  
Sorry, I’m in a committed relationship

 **From:** Fero  
You’re not my type

 **From:** Eprhim  
First of all: fuck you I’m everyone’s type

 **From:** Ephrim  
Secondly, i just found out that Throndir’s ex is like

 **From:** Ephrim  
Super hot

 **From:** Ephrim  
And kind of a big deal in academic circles

 **From:** Lem  
But they’re exs?

 **From:** Fero  
How hot?

 **From:** Lem  
Fero

 **From:** Fero  
Lem

 **From:** Lem  
Now is not the time.

 **From:** Ephrim  
Yeah, I think they are? Idk they still seemed very close

 **From:** Lem  
Don’t despair, Ephrim

 **From:** Fero  
I still want to meet this mystery Throndir and pass judgement

 **From:** Ephrim  
How am i supposed to compare to his ex

 **From:** Fero  
Uh-oh he’s brooding

 **From:** Lem  
Oh no I’m not ready for this stage

 **From:** Fero  
I can’t believe it! We’ve moved straight onto pining, lads!!!!!!

 **From:** Ephrim  
I’m not!

 **From:** Ephrim  
Pining!

 **From:** Lem  
Then don’t worry about his ex

 **From:** Fero  
Worry about your hair, or your breath or something

 **From:** Lem  
*Fero*

 **From:** Fero  
*Lem*

 **From:** Ephrim  
Fuck

 **From:** Fero  
You? This? It? That?

 **From:** Ephrim  
No it’s just……………………………

 **From:** Fero  
……………………………

 **From:** Lem  
…………………………

 **From:** Fero  
You’re three periods short, lem

 **From:** Ephrim  
It just occurred to me that I

 **From:** Ephrim  
Actually want to date Throndir

 **From:** Lem  
?????????????????????????

 **From:** Fero  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **From:** Lem  
This *JUST* OCCURRED TO YOU?!

 **From:** Fero  
YOU WEREN’T THINKING THIS FROM THE BEGINNING?

 **From:** Lem  
I don’t know what to do with this information

 **From:** Fero  
I don’t know who he is any more

 **From:** Ephrim  
Useless. Both of you.

* * *

**From:** Hella  
Hey. Hi. Hello.

 **From:** Hella  
Throndir, you didn’t tell us Red Jack is back in town

 **From:** Throndir  
Oh I only found out like… A few hours ago?

 **From:** Throndir  
I ran into him on campus

 **From:** Hadrian  
And he didn’t stop by to see me? Rude.

 **From:** Hella  
Are you with him now? Tell him we should hang out!

 **From:** Throndir  
No, I’m not.

 **From:** Throndir  
I mean I’m not with him right now, but I can see if I run into him again. It’s hard to know when he just… doesn’t have a phone haha

 **From:** Hella  
Is there… something wrong?

 **From:** Adaire  
Isn’t this routine?

 **From:** Throndir  
Listen I don’t always have to go running back to him whenever he’s back in town. He made it clear last time that he never really saw it as serious anyway.

 **From:** Hella  
I know but like

 **From:** Hella  
Did SOMETHING happen?

 **From:** Hadrian  
Does this have to do with Ephrim?

 **From:** Hella  
EPHRIM? Who is THAT?

 **From:** Throndir  
Nothing

 **From:** Throndir  
He’s not important

 **From:** Throndir  
He’s just someone I’ve run into on campus

 **From:** Hadrian  
Multiple times

 **From:** Hadrian  
And at least once with a dog

 **From:** Adaire  
I can’t believe you would stoop to staging a meet-cute by using your dog

 **From:** Hella  
A MEET CUTE?

 **From:** Hadrian  
I don’t get it

 **From:** Throndir  
IT IS NOT

 **From:** Throndir  
IT WAS NOT A MEET-CUTE

 **From:** Throndir  
STAGED OR OTHERWISE

 **From:** Hella  
Hadrian tell us about him

 **From:** Adaire  
Since Throndir refuses to, we must turn to you for the truth

 **From:** Hadrian  
I don’t know exactly what you’re looking for

 **From:** Hella  
Deets! What doesn’t Throndir want us to know?!

 **From:** Throndir  
You know i’m still here, reading this

 **From:** Hella  
Is he cute???!!!!

 **From:** Throndir  
I don’t have to answer that

 **From:** Hella  
Hadrian, is he cute?????

 **From:** Adaire  
Hadrian is depressingly straight I don’t think he understands

 **From:** Hadrian  
I’ll have you know I am not—!

 **From:** Adaire  
👀

 **From:** Hella  
👀 BUT HUGE

 **From:** Hadrian  
Weren’t we talking about Throndir’s crush on one of our new grad students

 **From:** Adaire  
Interesting deflection, but go on

 **From:** Throndir  
No, don’t go on, it’s nothing I just

 **From:** Throndir  
Hang out with him sometimes when we’re on campus

 **From:** Hadrian  
I’ve seen you walking with him almost every day he’s on campus

 **From:** Throndir  
Why are you doing this to me?!

 **From:** Hadrian  
It’ll be easier if you just tell them everything upfront, trust me

 **From:** Hadrian  
Actually, I’ve been assigned as his thesis advisor

 **From:** Hadrian  
And Benjamin has him for a teacher

 **From:** Hadrian  
He’s very polite and very passionate about his subject of study

 **From:** Hadrian  
I approve

 **From:** Throndir  
Gee thanks dad

 **From:** Hella  
Wow maybe I’ll have to come onto campus to visit you both

 **From:** Hella  
And you know, maybe meet this mysterious ‘Ephrim’

 **From:** Throndir  
[Ohno.jpg](https://i.imgur.com/vbqRSkG.jpg)

 **From:** Hella  
[Ohyes.jpg](https://i.imgur.com/J3OdQlo.jpg)

 **From:** Adaire  
This should be very interesting

* * *

It’s been a few weeks since Throndir started walking Ephrim around campus. Almost two months, though their interactions are limited to the time on campus and texting.

Throndir doesn’t mind. He understands that Ephrim is busy preparing lectures and researching for his thesis, and he has his own responsibilities to take care of.

But he also wouldn’t mind just a _little_ bit more time together.

Honestly, he blames Hella and Adaire—they wouldn’t stop asking questions, even going so far as to pull up Ephrim’s profile on the university’s website when he failed to provide a picture of his own.

(“Two months,” Adaire said, ignoring his feeble correction of ‘almost two months’, “and you haven’t taken a picture of him to moon over.”

“I don’t moon—”

“You do,” Adaire and Hella said at the same time.)

It was the two of them who put him up to this, though he isn’t completely adverse to the idea. Nervous, certainly, but not adverse.

Still, he marches himself up to the third floor, to the closed door labeled “Ephrim Argent”, and knocks.

It’s after office hours, so he hopes that he didn’t actually miss Ephrim. But it was this or have the possibility of a student walking in.

“Door’s unlocked,” Ephrim calls.

Throndir sighs in relief and pulls it open. He peeks in first, taking in the state of the office before actually stepping inside. Ephrim has his back to the door, scribbling something out on a board with looping, hurried handwriting. “You know, it’s not as disorganized as movies would have led me to believe,” he muses, enjoying Ephrim’s startled jump. “Maybe it’s because you’re still settling in.”

“Office hours are over, I’ll have you know,” Ephrim says, expertly capping the whiteboard marker with one hand. “If you have a question about the lecture I’m afraid you’ll have to email it in or come back at another time.”

“It’s a good thing I’m not your student, huh?”

“I don’t recall giving you my office number.”

Throndir can’t help the blush, the embarrassment forcing his fingers to tap nervously against his thigh. “Oh. Uh. I’m friends with Hadrian, actually. He gave it to me.”

Ephrim lifts one delicate eyebrow, and seems to be making a mental note.

“I’m sorry, if it’s weird. Me showing up all of a sudden. Without texting.” The small bit of bravery he had mustered on the way down the hall is quickly fleeing, and he very nearly turns around right then to walk back out.

“No—” Ephrim says quickly. “It’s fine. I don’t mind.” He looks about for a moment, then indicates to one of the two chairs on the near side of the desk. “Do you want to sit?”

“No, I’ll… I’ll stand.”

There’s a beat, where the two of them face off from each other in an awkward tableau.

Then Ephrim sits, almost as if he doesn’t mean to. “What’s up?” he finally says.

“I…” Throndir gulps down the nerves and moves a step further into the office. “I wanted to—”

The office door swings shut and this time, they both jump at the sound it makes.

Ephrim lets out a soft, nervous laugh, but doesn’t say anything.

This shouldn’t be so hard. It’s a simple question. He’s prepared for a ‘no’, won’t be disappointed if that’s the answer he gets. But still his mouth is suddenly very dry and it’s hard to form words.

“I was wondering if you were free. Tonight? Uh, you know. Dinner? And something?” The words come out of him in lurching phrases, and somehow all come out as questions.

Ephrim’s look of surprise is highlighted by the blush that rises bright and high on his cheeks. “Oh.”

_Oh._

“I’d love to—”

“But?”

Ephrim winces. “I have an appointment. For my arm,” he explains quickly, seeing the crestfallen look that Throndir can’t hold back. “Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow?”

“I know a great little cafe in town by where I live.” Ephrim leans back in his chair, and just like that, the surprise turns into confidence that rests easy across his shoulders, and Throndir has a very hard time looking away. “We can have coffee, then you can walk me home.”

Throndir nods, because that’s a _yes_ , which is the answer he wanted, but still honestly didn’t expect. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

Ephrim gives a small, private smile that makes Throndir’s heart do a tiny little flip. “I’ll text you the address. Seven pm?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll be there.” He takes a step back, still unwilling to look away, even as he swipes blindly for the door handle. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“It’s a date,” Ephrim says, and Throndir misses the handle completely as his heart does that flip again.

* * *

**From:** Lem  
Ephrim

 **From:** Ephrim  
Yes, Lem?

 **From:** Lem  
I just received a text from Emmanuel

 **From:** Lem  
That asked if Fero and I could not visit Nacre’s tomorrow evening

 **From:** Fero  
What I didn’t get a text like this

 **From:** Lem  
You would have ignored it

 **From:** Fero  
Hey, I respect him as a person!

 **From:** Lem  
Fero, you called him Ernesto, to his face, for half an hour the last time we hung out

 **From:** Fero  
Did I??????

 **From:** Lem  
That’s not the point.

 **From:** Lem  
The point is, *Ephrim*, that you must have texted Emmanuel to request that Fero and I be temporarily banned from the grounds

 **From:** Fero  
What?! I’m offended!!!!!

 **From:** Ephrim  
I don’t know what you’re talking about

 **From:** Lem  
Don’t give me that shit

 **From:** Lem  
You’re bringing Throndir there aren’t you

 **From:** Fero  
What does that have to do with us not being there

 **From:** Ephrim  
Exactly they’re two completely unrelated things

 **From:** Lem  
Ephrim

 **From:** Lem  
*Ephrim*

 **From:** Ephrim  
Yes, Lem?

 **From:** Lem  
Are you *embarrassed* by us?

 **From:** Ephrim  
I in no way implied that

 **From:** Lem  
You don’t want to risk us happening to be at Nacre’s tomorrow night.

 **From:** Ephrim  
You can’t prove that is what I said

_Screencap sent by Lem King_

**From:** Ephrim  
What the fuck Lem your boyfriend is a narc

 **From:** Lem  
Don’t pin this on Emmanuel he wanted to check and see if we were fighting or something he was just concerned

 **From:** Ephrim  
Well, we’re not fighting so it’s fine

 **From:** Lem  
Hey, Fero?

 **From:** Fero  
Yeah?

 **From:** Lem  
What are you doing tomorrow? At, say, around 7pm

 **From:** Ephrim  
Don’t you fucking dare

 **From:** Fero  
Nothing

 **From:** Fero  
Hey, I got an idea

 **From:** Fero  
Wanna go to Nacre’s?

 **From:** Lem  
You know, that sounds like a great idea

 **From:** Ephrim  
I’m blocking both of you

* * *

**From:** Hella  
He’s here early

 **From:** Throndir  
You’re there early

 **From:** Hella  
I told you, I know the person who runs this cafe! I’m just here to say hi to an old friend.

 **From:** Throndir  
You have to leave before 7

 **From:** Adaire  
What’s the verdict, Hella?

 **From:** Hella  
He’s got very long eyelashes and very tight pants

 **From:** Hella  
Throndir is *fucked*

 **From:** Adaire  
lmao sucks

 **From:** Throndir  
Neither of you are helping

 **From:** Hella  
Oh wait hold on I know the two he’s talking to

 **From:** Throndir  
Hella no

 **From:** Hella  
What if I just went over and said hi

 **From:** Throndir  
I will literally die

 **From:** Hella  
It’s fine, you’re not here yet you can’t die from embarrassment

 **From:** Hella  
He definitely looks like he’s going to murder his friends tho lmao

 **From:** Hella  
(not that I can blame him they’re a hell of a duo)

 **From:** Adaire  
Alright, just remember what we told you, Throndir

 **From:** Throndir  
None of what you told me was helpful

 **From:** Adaire  
I know that the concept of even holding hands is a bit much for you, but just think about it

 **From:** Hella  
I can’t believe you’re this embarrassed after your relationship with Red Jack

 **From:** Throndir  
Ephrim isn’t Red Jack, they’re two different people, and I can be very nervous around one and not the other

 **From:** Adaire  
Don’t you remember what a mess he was around Red Jack when they first started dating? I’m not surprised

 **From:** Hella  
Touche

 **From:** Throndir  
Please, Hella just promise me you won’t be there. Or won’t look in my direction.

 **From:** Hella  
You’ll be too busy staring into Ephrim’s sultry, long-lashed eyes to notice me.

 **From:** Throndir  
*I’ll know*

 **From:** Hella  
[You can’t see me.gif](https://media1.tenor.com/images/a927be8b743d8de22c308d18f42cd733/tenor.gif)

* * *

Fero practically _glares_ at him from across the table. “You’re really dressed up for this guy, huh?”

Ephrim doesn’t quite fidget beneath his attention, but he fusses with the pins on his shirt sleeve. “I’m always dressed nice.”

“Not _this_ nice.”

“Well—” Alright, maybe he is a little flustered. He moves his fidgeting from the sleeve (it’s pinned, it’ll stay, better not risk unfastening the pin in a fit of anxiety) to playing with the cover of his book. “Didn’t I tell you to fuck off like fifteen minutes ago.”

“It’s six fifty-two, man, you’ve got time.” Fero wiggles an eyebrow. “You shouldn’t have gotten here so early if you didn’t want to run into us.”

“You’re doing this on purpose.”

“I’m not doing this on purpose. Hey, Lem! Are we doing this on purpose?”

Lem returns with a tea clutched between his hands, and one of Emmanuel’s pastry’s balanced precariously on top. “Oh, we are definitely doing this on purpose.”

Fero makes a buzzer noise and swipes the pastry before Lem can react. “Wrong answer.”

“I would have gotten you one.”

“I didn’t want one,” Fero says as he takes a large bite out of it. “Don’t you think he’s dressed very nice for a date?”

Lem regards Ephrim over the wire-frame rim of his glasses. “I’ve never seen him wear anything more casual than this.”

“ _Thank you_ ,” Ephrim says, fingers dancing idly over his book. “Now can you please move to another table.”

“Do you want anything before we go? I can have Emmanuel make you another latte.”

Ephrim waves off the offer. “No, it’s fine.”

Fero lifts an eyebrow. “He doesn’t want to have to get that nervous-pee feeling.”

“Fuck off.”

“Now you’re thinking about it, though.”

Lem tugs Fero away from the table as Ephrim flips him off. It doesn’t help that Fero’s cackling can be heard in the comfortable atmosphere of the cafe, cutting through it like a knife.

Ephrim resists the urge to rub his hand over his face and moves on to fuss with the half-drunk latte still in front of him.

Just before he wonders if he should start reading, or (fucking Fero) go to the bathroom, or something to whittle down the next few minutes, he catches movement out of the corner of his eye.

Ephrim turns to find Throndir arriving alongside the table, hands clutching nervously at the stem of a sunflower. “Oh. Hi!”

“Hey, I hope I didn’t keep you waiting.” There’s a beat, then he holds the sunflower our towards Ephrim. “I’m sorry, I honestly didn’t know what to get you.”

“I love it,” he says honestly, and lets the tips of his fingers deliberately brush Throndir’s as he takes the flower.

Throndir drops into the other chair with a bit more force than necessary, but he also seems quite incapable of looking away from Ephrim. “You look nice.” A pause. “I mean, you always look nice. But you don’t look so professor mode today.”

Annnnnndddddd Ephrim knows he’s blushing. “Thank you.”

He’s saved from fumbling over his own pulse when someone comes up to their table.

“Would monsieur like a cup to put ze flower in?” Fero’s voice.

Ephrim will murder him.

Keeping the smile plastered onto his face, Ephrim grits out, “No, thank you, _monsieur_.”

“Well, how about an order?”

“You can kindly va-toi your face away from this table, is what you can do.” Ephrim turns the brilliant, rigid smile on Fero, who has somehow managed to draw a ridiculous mustache on his face.

Fero, to the minimal credit he can be awarded, scampers away with another cackle.

Throndir has a moment of looking scandalized before something clicks. “Oh. Friend of yours?”

“A dead friend, if I have anything to say about it.” Ephrim busies himself with placing the sunflower over his book and smoothing out the leaves.

“Yeah, I’ve got one here too.” Throndir nods over Ephrim’s shoulder, and pulls a face at whatever he sees. “I told her not to come.”

“I don’t know if it’s sweet that they’re watching out for us, or utterly obnoxious.”

“I’m afraid of what will happen if I get up to go order something,” he says, and Ephrim bites back a groan.

“I’m sorry, I should have picked somewhere else.” Ephrim starts to lift his hand to give in to the urge to rub his face, but Throndir is faster.

His hand closes around Ephrim’s, large and warm and comforting. “It’s fine. I want to get to know this side of you, too.”

Ephrim is startled into speechlessness, and the only thing he can focus on is the fond smile teasing at the corners of Throndir’s lips and the way his thumb is pressed against the pulse-point on Ephrim’s wrist.

Someone else appears on the other side of the table, but before Ephrim can threaten to dismember whoever the new interloper is, Emmanuel sets down a tray with an apple crisp and two mugs.

He clears away Ephrim’s half-finished latte and replaces it with a new one, and sets a spiced hot chocolate down for Throndir. “I’ll keep them out of your hair,” he promises, casting a quick apologetic look between the two of them before stepping out of the way.

Ephrim’s laughter sounds a little more exhausted than he intents, but perhaps it’s also a little relieved. “Well.”

“Well,” Throndir agrees with a laugh of his own. “As far as first dates go, I think this one will be the most memorable.”

“And it’s only just begun.”

Throndir’s expression softens, and Ephrim can feel the nervous flutter in his chest. “Yeah. Plenty of evening left to go, huh?”

Neither of them pulls their hand away.

* * *

The streets aren't completely empty when they leave the cafe later that evening, but there aren't a lot of people milling about. Music spills out of a bar that they pass, but a lot of the stores are closing down for the night.

Throndir keeps his hands shoved into his pockets as he walks alongside Ephrim. After spending a good portion of the date holding Ephrim's hand—even though Ephrim only had one hand, having forgone wearing his prosthetic—his grip feels bereft without it.

Ephrim has his jacket slung over his shoulders like a cape, and the sunflower stem is tucked into one of the jacket's interior pockets. His hand swings at his side, dangerously close to Throndir's. "You never mentioned how you knew Hadrian," Ephrim says suddenly.

"I've known him for awhile." Throndir scuffs his toe against the curb as they wait for the light to change. "I was in a real bad spot for awhile and he helped me out. Both him and his family—they've been very kind over the years."

"I see."

"He seems very intense, doesn't he?"

Ephrim laughs, like the sound is surprised out of him. "I didn't say that!"

"It's true. I couldn't imagine being one of his students, and I've been on the receiving end of some of his more idle lectures." Throndir rubs the back of his neck, then lets his hand drop. It bumps against Ephrim's, even though he swears it wasn't completely on purpose.

"I'm waiting for him to pull me aside and give me a lecture, or to debate me or something. Benjamin keeps comparing all my lectures to things Hadrian has told him, though I think the kid is on my side of the theological argument." Ephrim winks and taps his temple. "I'm going to incite a bit of teenage rebellion."

"You? Perish the thought. I took you for a gentleman, through and through."

"Hey!" Ephrim laughs again, and nudges Throndir in the side. "I know sarcasm when I hear it!"

Throndir lifts his arms in a shrug, and Ephrim uses the opportunity to nudge him again now that his side is undefended. "I only have the best intentions."

"You sure know how to flatter a man," Ephrim teases and flutters his eyelashes.

Hella's right: They are very long.

Throndir clears his throat and looks away first, which only gets another chuckle from Ephrim. "Is it working?"

Ephrim hums, and for one heart-stopping second Throndir thinks that he will deny it, or won't answer altogether. But then, in a soft, thoughtful voice, he says, "It is."

Well, that kicks his heart into an excited little flurry.

"Oh. Good."

In the same soft, thoughtful tone, Ephrim laughs as he pulls on Throndir's arm to get his attention. "This is my stop."

They're standing at the front gate to a stylish apartment building, a small courtyard visible in the warm yellow lights along the walkway.

Throndir's tap-dancing heart turns from butterflies to something like dread. Over already? "I had fun tonight," he says earnestly, and gives in to the temptation to take Ephrim's hand in his again.

Ephrim's smile brightens at the touch. "Me too."

"Okay. Well... We should do this again?"

He takes a step in closer. "We should. And not just when you walk me to my classes."

Throndir gives a huff and grins. "And maybe without the spying friends."

"I'd like that a lot."

It's his turn to take a step in. "Me too."

When it becomes obvious that neither of them wants to be the first to step back, Throndir says, "Can I give you a hug, or—?"

Ephrim kisses him.

It takes him a very long moment to get his brain back into working order, and only then it's Ephrim's hand landing soft and warm on his jaw that gets Throndir to react. He hooks one arm around Ephrim's waist, the other sliding back through Ephrim's perfectly styled hair.

When he finally pulls back to catch his breath, he catches sight of Ephrim's crooked grin and ruffled hair. "That's a good look on you," he says, and is rewarded with a bright laugh.

Ephrim leans up to press another kiss to Throndir's cheek, then drops his hand to take Throndir's. "Would you like to walk me to my door?"

"Only if you give me another goodnight kiss like that one."

He lets his lips hover over Throndir's, and the the grin is audible as he asks, "And what if I'm not willing to say goodnight just yet?"

Throndir's grip tightens around Ephrim's hand for just a second as he pretends to think about it. "You make a very convincing argument."

"Then I'm going to need my hand so I can get my keys out of my pocket."

He lets go, and Ephrim closes the distance for a swift kiss.

Keys retrieved and gate open, Ephrim stands aside let Throndir enter. Then, looping his arm through Throndir's, Ephrim leads them upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, shout-out to susie for keeping me living with the ephrondir fics, the sunflower is for you (go read her fic "tournesol" it's adorable). also, title is from p!nk's "walk me home" which I listened to on repeat as writing


End file.
